Philophobia
by amorza
Summary: An enemy finds out Sesshoumaru’s one fear and traps him in his true form. The only way he can return to his sexy humanoid figure is to find true love. He has 24 hours or he will be stuck as a giant dog forever. Will he be the Sexy Sesshoumaru we all know


Philophobia

One-Shot

By K.C. Goodman

Summary: An enemy finds out Sesshoumaru's one fear and traps him in his true form. The only way he can return to his sexy humanoid figure is to find true love. He has 24 hours or he will be stuck as a giant dog forever. Will he be the Sexy Sesshoumaru we all know and love again? Who will love him?

A/N For anyone who has previously read this story I want to apologize, this one-shot was rushed which is totally out of character for me. I have taken the time to go over the story and make some drastic changes. The plot is still the same but there is more detail. I also noticed that Sango was WAY out of character and I should have developed her character more. So read and enjoy if there are any more problems feel free to let me know.

Meditating high on a cliff, Lord Sesshoumaru's thigh length hair flowed in the sweet spring breeze. Winter was slowly melting away bringing forth new life to the West. The change of seasons brought wild beast, humans and youkai alike into a lustful mood. It was mating season. Hot sex mixed with newly blossoming flowers reach the cliff where the demon lord was pondering over the new laws he just past. Now all of the quarrels over mating privileges would be supervised by his counsel leaving him free to enjoy the simple things in life such as killing his next victim in a more artful manner.

Sesshoumaru felt the ominous presence of a mystical creature, "Leave."

"Ah the mighty Lord of the West I have found you," the being said in a low scratchy voice.

"Depart or perish." Usually this threat would do the trick, but this time Sesshoumaru found his person being assaulted by an unknown magic that made the hair on the back of his neck stir. "What trickery is this?"

"You have been a cold hearted youkai for far too long. I will teach you a lesson" The small creature removed the hood of his cap and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. It was Jaken, his once loyal retainer who betrayed him by raping Rin. "I see you remember me mi lord."

"Jaken what is the meaning of this?"

"I have come to take everything you hold dear mi lord. Your power, your lands you're your precious child. I know you love the filthy human brat more then me. Couldn't you see mi lord only I, Jaken was made to be your mate not that wretched child," Jaken spat out.

Sesshoumaru attempted to move, however, he was immobile. "Release this Sesshoumaru at once Jaken and I assure you your death will be painless."

Jaken laughed a sadistically at his former master. "It is I who will be making the promises here mi lord." Jaken then chanted a spell.

Sesshoumaru felt his youkai blood stir inside of him. His eyes flashed red and his youkai excelled its power. The demon lord face elongated, his fangs and royal crest grew more noticeable. Energy twirled around his changing shape, within seconds he stood grand in stature with poison seeping form his paws and jaws. Sesshoumaru was now in his true form for the entire world to see.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you are cursed to stay in this form unless you can find someone who will love a mutt like you. I loved you with my whole being. If you can find another to love you before this time tomorrow then the spell will break. If not then you will be a large target for every miko and human army seeking to make a name from themselves."

Sesshoumaru growled at Jaken before killing him with his giant paws. "How dare him," Sesshoumaru barked. He attempted to return to his humanoid figure but to no avail. Jaken trapped him in this shape. "Great I have one day to find love."

The problem wasn't that no one could love him in this state, it was he would never stoop so low to love any individual. Demons with his stature never voluntarily loved, it was a major weakness.

"Rin will love me for certain," Sesshoumaru thought. He ran off in the direction of his palace in search of his charge only to find her dead. He sniffed her air and found that Jaken had beaten him to her.

"SHIT!!" he roared.

Suddenly he was attacked by a young miko. "Demon what have you done to this girl?"

Knowing that the woman would not understand him her picked up Rin's torn body in his mouth and soared off into the sky. He flew until he came across his half brother and his pack. "Inuyasha this Sesshoumaru requires your…assistance," he barked.

Inuyasha's ears twisted in the direction of his massive brother. He could feel the sadness flowing off of his inner beast. Kagome moved closer and saw Rin lifeless body in his mouth and screamed out. Her pink aura swirled around her ready to attack, she knew Sesshoumaru was a cruel and heartless demon but she thought he loved Rin.

"Kagome he did not do this. Miroku take Rin to Kaede on Kilala and give her a proper burial next to Kikyo. You guys go with him. Sesshoumaru and I need to talk," Inuyasha said calmly. He knew everyone would jump to conclusions and if he wasn't an Inu youkai he would have too. Inuyasha hated his brother but he knew the demon lord loved Rin, maybe a little more then he should have. He fiercely protected her on more then one occasion. There was no way Sesshoumaru, even in a blood lust would have harmed Rin, she was his pup.

"Sure Inuyasha we will wait to perform a prayer over her," Miroku answered before getting on the back of Kilala.

Inuyasha then heard the most heart wrenching howl come from his brother. His assumption about the love he had for Rin were right, her truly love her as his own pup. Seeing his brother broken and whimpering for his lost broke his heart. Inuyasha then let out a painful howl himself.

Once the two Inu finish wailing at the moon, Sesshoumaru's laid his massive body down. He was for the first time emotionally drained. The day's events left him pondering his life. He was not one for regrets, however, Rin had suffered being under his watch which was unacceptable for him as Taiyoukai and lord. All those under his protection should be safe at all cost. What Jaken did was unforgivable and all gama youkai would suffer because of his insolence.

Inuyasha sat in front of his brother large snout and asked, "So tell me why you are stuck in you true form." Years of searching for the jewel shards and now being mated to Kagome made the once brazen hanyou calm and seemingly more intelligent.

"Jaken cursed me. In order to return to my humanoid body I have to find a true love in one day," he yapped

"WHAT?! One day? Do you know someone who will love you in a day?"

"Rin," he whimpered.

"Damn. Look stay at the village with us. Kagome is a very loving person maybe she can love you," Inuyasha said. He loved Kagome but he was willing to give up his mate for his brother to turn back. There was always the hope they Sesshoumaru would share with him.

"No she is your mate," he yipped.

Inuyasha blushed, "You can tell to huh?"

"Yes," he barked.

"Well there is always Sango, she and Miroku are not an item, hell even Kagura loved you," Inuyasha added.

He grimaced at the mention of his last loves name. He was too late to protect her also, _'the story of my life.' _"The youkai and the exterminator how ironic, no Inuyasha I have accepted my fate."

"Come on Sesshoumaru don't give up on me, I'm sure Kagome or Kaede can find a spell to break this curse on you," Inuyasha said with hope in his tone.

The sun was going down along with Sesshoumaru's confidence. For the first time in his life he was depressed. He knew that in this form he would die. He had too many enemies and not enough allies. Inuyasha had shocked him he would have thought that of all people he would have been the first one willing to take his life. He recalled all the battles he had with his little brother. From the time he lost his arm, which was now grown back, to three weeks ago.

Flashback…

He had been walking through his territory when a youkai was attacking Kagome. He scanned the area to see where his insolent little brother was. Not finding him Sesshoumaru sighed, he had to save her because she was Inuyasha's mate and he was honor bound although Inuyasha didn't know it. He dashed over killed the youkai and walked away.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a decapitated youkai and Sesshoumaru walking away. "Um thanks Sesshoumaru!!"

Of course Inuyasha showed up late and smelled his scent mixed with his mates fear and chased after him. Annoyed Sesshoumaru slammed Inuyasha into a tree and told him that he has no interest in his miko and to keep better track of her whereabouts for this Sesshoumaru may not be there to save her again. With that he disappeared.

Now he was hiding in his brother's forest, hoping that a miko wouldn't attempt to purify him. All his dignity and aristocratic status meant nothing. At this very moment he was nothing but a huge dog with a target saying '_**come and get it**_.' Yeah he would put up a fight, he was the perfect killer, but even an elite youkai such as himself would tire. He did not want to risk his brother's pack by being here. Just as he was about to leave he caught the scent of sandalwood and tears. Lifting his head he heard a female crying his name.

Sango was sitting at the bank of the river crying for Sesshoumaru. She saw little Rin's body as Miroku and Kaede were praying over her. Then Kagome told her about his curse. From a distance she had always respect the youkai. He never personally tried to kill her and constantly entertained the group by sparring with Inuyasha. Although the rest of the group believed him to be a threat she knew that Sesshoumaru was training his half brother to be a powerful youkai, like she did for Kohaku. He was hurting for his Rin and the betrayal of Jaken, she was pretty certain he still mourned the death of his father.

Usually Sango wouldn't care but the violated and mutilated body of the young woman reminded her of Kohaku. During their travels before the defeat of Naraku, she and Kohaku had a chance to talk before Kagome purified the jewel in his back. He told her of his fondness of Rin and hope he would be able to marry her. '_Well now they are together and in peace._' Sango's tears flowed like a waterfall. She let her emotions show for the first time in a long time. Her blunder of a relationship with Miroku, and the lost of her brother made her a fragile soul. Even losing Kagome's love to Inuyasha made her slightly bitter. She again thought about Lord Sesshoumaru, he was lonely just as she. Although she could never love a youkai, she did pity his evil soul.

"Poor Sesshoumaru…" Sango cried out.

He growled low to her knowing she wouldn't understand him her hoped that the soothing sound would comfort her and stop her tears.

"Oh my Lord Sesshoumaru I didn't feel your presence. I guess you think I am silly crying for you huh?"

He shook his giant head 'no' and yelped "Your compassion is welcomed, slayer."

"It is?" Sango never though that the youkai lord would want anyone to pity him in any way now he was basically receiving her tears as a sacrifice.

"You can understand me?" Sesshoumaru eagerly asked.

"Of course, I have traveled with Inuyasha for a long time and Kilala has taught me the Inu language fluently," Sango gently responded.

"I see." This was a surprising development. He silently promised to the Kami's that if given one more chance he would change. He would love like he never loved before. It saddened him to know that he never once uttered the words 'I love you' to Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru why do you think Jaken did this?" Sango asked. She couldn't stifle her curiosity.

"Because he couldn't have me to himself. I knew of his lust for me. This Sesshoumaru is very much aware of my exquisiteness. Jaken would pleasure himself often thinking I was sleeping."

Sango was now repulsed, "Then why would he hurt Rin?"

"Jealousy. He knew Rin was my child and I loved her more then my life. To me Jaken was a low class youkai whose destiny was to serve me. I now regret not expressing my gratitude to Jaken but I was not trained to be that way. I am the Lord of the West, I speak and others listen." Sesshoumaru said. He did not know why he was confiding in Sango but he needed someone to talk to and she was the only one here, so he continued. "Jaken raped Rin while I was attending a banquet. When I returned she had gone back to her mute self, I smelled his stench all over her and saw the bruises. For weeks she would not allow me to touch her."

Sango gasped, she knew that he loved the young girl who followed him. "What will happen if you don't find someone to love you?"

"I will remain in my true form and ultimately die," Sesshoumaru impassively replied.

Sango sat there thinking about all she had lost, her village, family her brother Kohaku. She had even lost the on man she thought loved her. Now with her heart hardened she found that she and Sesshoumaru had so many things in common. "Do you mind if I keep you company?"

Sesshoumaru extended his paw to Sango for her to rest on and said, "No."

The pair talked all night about the epic battles they experienced. Her love for Miroku and his for Kagura. Sango knew something was up with them but never really thought they had a sexual relationship. Sango blushed when he described her scent to her…expensive warm sake mix with sex. No wonder when the wind blew he ran to her. He also shared with her the sorrow he held in his soul. Sesshoumaru was a complex youkai, but no more then she was. He felt love and pain he was just better at masking his emotions then she was Sango was always over emotional when is came to the people she loved. The fire in her was both her strength but was a weakness when is came to her brother. Too often she allowed her feelings to cloud her judgment.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the conversation more then he thought possible. Sango was strong and beautiful. She reminded him of his mother, and he made sure to tell her that earning a rosy blush. He learned that she lost her entire village due to Naraku. That only gave him more incentive to hunt down the crazed hanyou and end his miserable life.

The stars twinkled high in the sky when Sango finally yawned, "I guess I should go." She was comfortable lounging on the soft white fur of Sesshoumaru but knew her friends would be worried if she didn't return.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with his bright red puppy eyes pleading silently for her to stay. He loved her scent, it comforted him and the way she rubbed his ear drove him insane.

Sango turned back and said, "I will see you tomorrow, Lord of the West," she kissed his nose and ran off.

Kagome waited up for Sango, she knew that she needed some time alone after seeing Rin. She was sure that it thrust her dear friend back to when they found Kohaku's body beside Kouga's bloody and torn body. Although Kohaku was still alive and it was she who took the shard from him ending his life, at least Sango had a chance to talk with him. Now for the first time in a long time she saw Sango smiling, "Hey feeling better?"

"Yes, I was just talking with Sesshoumaru," Sango said with a huge smile on her face. It had been a long time since she truly had something to smile about. With all the death and chaos that surrounded them, it felt good to have an intellectual conversation.

Kagome loved seeing Sango's face light up at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name. '_Maybe she can break the curse and finally be happy_.' "Really….and?"

"He isn't all that bad. I knew he loved Rin. I think he is a nice guy…uh…dog," Sango said fumbling with her words. The beet red blush that graced her cheeks spoke volumes to Kagome.

"Sango do you think you could break the curse?" Honestly if Kagome wasn't mated to Inuyasha she would have been more then willing to break the curse. She had always had a secret crush on him, well both she and Sango.

Sango's face grew cold, she knew that there was no way Lord Sesshoumaru could love her even if she could break it he would have to love her back. She had suffered enough heartbreak with Miroku and didn't believe anyone would ever love her. _'Not to mention my scared body. Crush or no crush he wouldn't want me and even if he did he would be disturbed by my body. And even if he wasn't disgusted out he would kill me once he got his body back since he hated humans…well all humans except Rin.'_ "No, there is no way I could love a demon. I am a youkai exterminator Kagome."

Kagome knew she was too optimistic for her own good. She remembered all the pain Sango went through with Miroku. Sure she loved him, but he couldn't stop his womanizing. Sango has caught Miroku plenty of times tasting another woman literally. The distressing thing about it is he never satisfied Sango in that manner it was always a quick fuck to release his tension. He never romanced her or warmed her up, like Inuyasha did her. "Oh. Well goodnight Sango."

Sango didn't miss the disappointment on her friends face. She wished that she could love him as his former retainer but Jaken was burning with need for Sesshoumaru. That took more devotion then she had in her.

Sleeping in her hut Sango felt like she was flying. She opened her eyes and indeed she was soaring through the sky with Sesshoumaru and he was in his sexy human form. He had decided to take a chance he would only have a few hours before he was stuck in his giant Inu form. He would attempt to seduce Sango into loving him.

"I want to show you something."

White fluffy clouds tickled Sango cheeks with a gentle mist as Sesshoumaru took her to a lush island. The fragrance of freshly bloomed flowers filled her nose. They touched down on a soft carpet of grass. "Sango do you like it here?"

"Yes but were are we and am I dreaming?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, startling Sango and answered, "This is the mating grounds of my forefathers and no you are not dreaming."

"But..."

Sesshoumaru cut her sentence off this a chaste kiss. Her defenses were severed and the touch of his soft warm lips. He inwardly smiled she was proving to be easy to break. "I have many powers as a Taiyoukai Sango. Although our physical bodies are still resting I have brought you here to ask you something."

Sango's heavy laden eyes gaze into his amber ones. Her stomach felt tight, her breathing was labored, her whole body responded to the lightest of stimuli. She felt like a wonton whore but didn't care. She needed to feel like a woman again. So instead in smacking him she allowed him to seduce her.

"Become my mate. I know by sun down I will remain in my true form however I can bring you here and we can be together with our souls linked."

Sango could not hide her exhilaration. Her thirst for love needed to be quenched and if a youkai, her natural enemy, offered to end it then so be it. "Yes…oh yes."

A whirlwind of youkai energy surrounded them as their souls tied together. Sango felt the scorching heat from Sesshoumaru's inner beast. For the first time she saw him for who he truly was. His cold and calculation golden eyes softened and became full of emotion like Inuyasha's. All the armor and clothing dropping from his flawless body revealing all of his royal crest. Her eyes briefly moved down towards his now erect manhood and widened at the size.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Sango vulnerable in his naked glory. "Do you approve of this Sesshoumaru?"

Unable to speak Sango nodded her 'yes.'

"Now let me see you Sango."

Sango tensed at those words, her body was hard and ugly compared to most females. She had grotesque scars from all the battles she endured. The main scar was the one on her back that reminded her of Kohaku betrayal. As the garments unceremoniously dropped from her body she heard Sesshoumaru gasp.

"Do not hide your beauty."

"You…you think I'm beautiful?"

"I do."

"What about my scars?" he knew the instant she said yes the scars would disappear.

"What scars?"

Sango looked at her body and they all were gone. She frantically touched each spot where her skin had previously been marred and found nothing. "How?"

"You now belong to me you are perfect as I am."

Sesshoumaru kneeled down and carefully parted Sango's legs to reveal her sensitive pink gem and kissed it, sending marvelous sensations through her. He then steadied her body in his large palm and attentively suckled until she began to trickle her feminine juices all over his face. Her head flew back as the first of many orgasm coursed through her.

She could not believe what she had been missing. Sure she wasn't a virgin but with Sesshoumaru she felt like one. All the times she heard Kagome scream out in bliss from Inuyasha's ministrations she fooled herself in believing that she wasn't missing anything. Now with the perfect specimen of a man…youkai, she felt lovely. Each stroke of his tongue made her toes curl and her body shudder. The fluids dripping from her coated his lips with a glossy sheen. Finally building up the courage she looked down into his golden eyes as he orally pleasured her. She felt him smile against her before locking his strong arms around her legs and almost violently started sucking and licking her harder until she felt a coiling of butterflies burst in her belly. Sango could remain quiet no long as she screamed his name.

Hearing his name in her sweet lips made in blood simmer. He quickly lay on top of her, choosing to first take her as humans do. He waited until her climax subsided before pressing his long length into her. He felt her again tense at his touch so he slowed his descent into her tight moist cavern. He kissed her firmly closed eye lids until she let out a few tears. "This Sesshoumaru will not hurt you."

Sano opened her teary eyes and her legs to him. She felt him begin to stretch her opening to fit his long length and thick girth. He sheathed himself to the hilt in her. She felt her walls beg for him to satiate her. It had been so long and she desired nothing more but to have his name flow from her lips in the cries of fulfillment. Tilting her pelvis up towards his gave him the confirmation to continue.

He pulled each of her legs on top of his broad shoulders and placed both of his hands around her small shoulders. He began slowly until he felt her walls adjust completely to his large size. Once he felt she was ready he pounded harder and deeper into her sweet core. They both panted with each stroke. Sango climbed the heavenly hills of pure bliss as her youkai lover hit her g-spot repeatedly. The rapid movements of his demonic speed proved too much for Sango, so she arched her back and willingly gave all of her self to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her innocent gesture. There was no way she could know that she was submitting to him her body and soul. He nipped from her ear down to her neck once again sending her over the edge. His human conquest had finally lost her voice from the passionate lovemaking session. All she could do is breathe hard and cum.

Suddenly, Sango felt Sesshoumaru gesture for her to turn over on her stomach, shyly she complied earning a grunts of approval from her lord. Sesshoumaru pulled her up on her knees and pushed her face down into the soft grass. With her hands above her head Sesshoumaru gaze at her trusting poster. He massaged his manhood testing its rigidness before again plunging into the depths of his Sango. While behind her his inner demon came forth controlling the Inu way of mating. He pounded harshly into her until she again screamed his name. Her creamy essence coated him signaling yet another wondrous peak.

Goose bumps appeared all over her firm ass when she climaxed again. He reached down and caressed her firm nipples while pummeling deep into her center. Each stroke brought him closer and close to his release. He gazed loving down at the tender woman writhing below him before he marked her biting into her neck. The sudden sensation of pain and pleasure made Sango tighten her walls painfully around his dick successfully milking him of his seed. He howled as the flood gates of emotion came crashing down on him. All his hopes and dream began and ended with her fragile woman he now called his mate. Once he was fearful of loving thinking that it was a weakness. Now he saw the error of his ways. Losing his Rin and his handsomely beautiful body made him realize that it all could end. He wasn't immortal.

Now physically spent Sango cuddled up close to Sesshoumaru and began to cry. Before she could speak Sesshoumaru disappeared.

Sango jumped up from her futon in shock. Her body was cover in a thick sheen on sweat. Her legs were weak and her pussy was pulsing. She felt exhausted. She looked out the window as saw that she sun was high in the sky singling that noon was near.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Remembering his curse she ran as fast as her tired legs to take her to the bank of river. Finally reaching the river she scanned the area and he was gone. Panicking she screamed "Sesshoumaru!"

She waited for a few minutes before screaming his name again. Neither hearing nor seeing no signs of him she sank down and cried. "It was all a dream."

Sesshoumaru heard her crying but could not bring himself to go to her. He was still stuck in his Inu form. Last night was magical for him and he secretly hoped that he would wake up back in his human body. His inner demon beseeched him to go to their mate but he did not want to disappointment her. "Sango," he whimpered.

"Be gone youkai!!" a women voice cried out. She sent a huge ball on purification energy towards him.

Sesshoumaru dodged the first attack but the second one hit his ear. He growled at the miko but she laughed haughtily at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru do you remember me? You killed my village all over your precious Sara. I seek revenge!!" shouted the young girl and she sent another pink blast of power his way.

Sesshoumaru swiped his enormous paws at her missing the stealthy priestess.

"You'll have to do better then that youkai!!!" she mocked while send lighting volleys his way. She hit him in his side wounding him.

Sesshoumaru let out a painful yelp. His poisonous blood was seeping through the wounds. He couldn't heal fast enough to end his hemorrhage. A green mist clouded the air around them causing the miko to cough. He began attacked the miko again hoping to knock her out.

Inuyasha heard Sango cries and ran to her. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru he's gone." She wanted to share the night they spent together but she wasn't sure it was real and even if it was she knew he must had regretted it because he was gone.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes widened in surprise. Her scent was mingled with his. He turned and offered her his back, "Get on!"

Not wasting any time to question him, Sango mounted Inuyasha's back. He ran in the direction of his brother's scent. Soon they heard a crash and the hanyou took to the trees. _Sesshoumaru's blood_, he thought. "Sango put your mask on there is poison in the air."

Suddenly she felt a stab of pain in her heart, _'Sesshoumaru'_. She did now know she knew he was hurt but she did. Sango did as she was told and said, "Inuyasha hurry he is hurt!"

When they got there Sesshoumaru was laying on his side bleeding profusely out of a gaping head wound. There was a thick toxic haze all around his body. His white fur was now matted with blood and dirt. His breathing was labored.

"Die Sesshoumaru!!!" they heard a young woman scream.

Sango leaped from Inuyasha's back and parried the girls' katana. "Leave my mate alone!"

"Your mate? You're nothing but a whore of a youkai. I will kill you and him!" the revenge crazed miko exclaimed.

Inuyasha went to help Sango but she told him to stay back. "It's my duty to defend him not yours!"

"Ok Sango but if you get hurt I'm killing the stupid bitch," Inuyasha stated.

Sango reached over and picked up Toukijin off of the obi around Sesshoumaru's ankle hoping that it would accept her and not over take her. The young miko never stood a chance against Sango with the demonic sword in her hands. Once she pointed the sword towards the girl, silver rays shot out slicing the human fragile body to pieces.

Inuyasha with his hands tucked in his sleeves added a good riddance wench. Sango ran to Sesshoumaru and although she was still hurting she put her feelings aside for the first time and whispered comforting words in his ear.

Sesshoumaru felt pride build in his heart, she had came to his aid. That had to prove she loved him but he needed hear the words. "Sango…I…I'm …not longed for this world…I…love…you,' he uttered in his Inu dialect before he took his last breathe.

Sango shock him attempting to wake him shouting, "NO NO NO Sesshoumaru wait… I love you… do you hear me?? I LOVE YOU!!"

Nothing happened. His gigantic body laid there motionless. Inuyasha went to Sango and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Sango."

She cried harshly into Inuyasha red kimono. "It's not fair we just found each other and now…now he is gone!"

A sweet breeze caressed her face. Sesshoumaru's carcass began to blow a bright red as it levitated to the sky. Inuyasha and Sango watched in amazement as his grand size shrunk down, his fur gradually turned back into his white and red hakama and haori. His paws turned into his clawed hands. His tail returned around his neck as his pelt. The bright rays of red light danced around his canine features until his morphed back into his beautifully handsome face with a blue crescent moon place on his forehead. The wind died down gently laying Sesshoumaru's body at Sango's feet. Hesitantly she bent to kiss him. As her lips brushed against his her felt in return her kiss.

"You're alive?" she said with tears rolling down her face.

"I am."

Sango looked him over making sure she wasn't dreaming and said, "Your body it's back!"

"So it is."

Inuyasha turned to leave he didn't want to see all that mushy stuff.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

"And I you Sango," he confessed holding her in her arms.

The End

A/N: I want to thank Nightfall2525 for her wonderful idea. This story turned out better then I thought it was. If you want to read a great story read Sango Vampire Love. Also I want to apologize if there are any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta for this fic. If there are any interested email me at I hope you enjoy this story, unlike my other stories I was asked to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review and if you want another chapter ask and I will try to comply.


End file.
